


The Heaven in Hell's Demise

by silvershadowkit



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Family Feels, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Post DMC5 reunions and explanations. When Nero had admitted that he wanted a family, he didnt realize everything that entailed.





	The Heaven in Hell's Demise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevi007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/gifts).



> My personal views on how some things came together in DMC 5. Thanks to sevi007 for sharing links and encouragement.

Title from The Clod and the Pebble, by William Blake

“Nero!”

The white-haired devil hunter barely had a moment to brace himself as he stepped through the door of the garage, before he was nearly knocked on his back by the force of a lithe auburn haired women throwing herself against his form. Both arms quickly wrapped around the woman as he stepped one foot back to steady himself. Nero smiled against her hair as his left hand slid up her back to the base of her head, taking in the scent of fresh baked bread that always seemed to cling to her.

“Hey, Kyrie. I told you over the phone, I’m fine.” 

“I was so worried,” she whimpered into his chest, her arms trembling as she grabbed fistfuls of his blue coat. “I knew you would do the right thing, but I was so worried.”

“C’mon, you know how tough I am. Look, not a scratch on me,” Nero assured, gently pulling her head away from his chest so she could look at this face. “Even made sure that Nico was okay, and you know how hard she is to corral.” He immediately felt a shove at this shoulder, but braced enough to prevent the motion from bothering Kyrie.

“Screw you, you damn psycho. See if i ever make you anything new,” Nico grumbled as she shoved her way past the reunited couple, a collection of Devil Breakers clutched in her arms. “No appreciation for my craftsmanship, always breaking my finest creations, blowing them up on purpose...Seriously, Kyrie, I don’t know how you deal with his shit.”

“Says the woman who nearly ran me over at least twice!” Nero jabbed back, pulling Kyrie with him out of the doorway.

Kyrie just smiled and placed a soft palm on Nero’s cheek, the other tangling in the chain of his necklace as an anchor, an assurance that he wasn’t a dream or an illusion. “I’m just glad you both made it back okay.”

Nero grinned back, “Yeah, we’re back, safe and sound,” he replied, the fingers of his left hand trailing over the necklace he had gifted her with back in the Fortuna Opera House, still suiting her quiet beauty just as well as it had before. “That reminds me, I promised you a surprise, didn’t I--wanna see?”

She giggled, and gently pulled at the necklace, the scrap of the chain against the connecting ring a welcome sound. “As long as it’s not a piece that you cut off of a demon. I have a hard enough time stopping the boys from trying to bring worms inside, especially with my rule-enforcer gone off on another adventure.”

“Well, I guess that means i still have a job if the devil hunting ever dries up,” he commented with a rogue-ish grin, eliciting more giggles. “Okay, close your eyes.” She did so, and Nero used his left hand to take hers off his face, letting his fingers run between hers. “What do you feel?”

“Your left hand. The same hand that helped to save me,” she responded. Nero let out a light hearted laugh before swapping to his right hand, still hidden inside of Nico’s prototype, allowing the Devil Breaker to feel even more like an extension of himself, rather than a paltry replacement for the Devil Bringer, cobbled together in a month of frantic panic and dread.

“And now?”

“The hand Nico made for you. Have you really been blowing them up?”

“Hey, some of them are meant to cause explosions, I don’t know what she’s complainin’ about,” Nero responded and gently took back his hand. He quietly removed the casing that let the machine hold onto his incorporeal arm, and let his human arm emerge into the soft light of the house. “And if there’s anyone you need to worry about bringing demon parts home, it’s definitely Nico. She made me give her a demon horn and then sniffed it like it was expensive chocolate.”

“She did not!”

“She did!” His hand was finally free, and he quickly hooked the prototype onto his belt with the rest of his Devil Breakers. “She held it up, gave it a big snuff, and then started going off on how she was ‘gonna make something amazing.’ I saw her pick up demon parts at least 2 other times today; i swear, she’s the psycho here, not me.”

“Nero!” Kyrie scolded while laughing, still keeping her eyes closed, and he had to laugh at the soft pout on her face.

“Okay, here’s the surprise.” He laced the fingers of his right hand with hers. “What do you feel?” 

Her face stilled for a moment, before a frown creased her features. “Your hand? But…” Both of her hands, so soft and warm (and he could actually feel it! No scales or claws, or primitive sensory net that was admittedly amazing for being made in less than a month) clasped around his, before she explored to his wrist and further up his arm, almost to his shoulder. Her eyes finally snapped open and she stared at his completed right arm with a gaped mouth, before looking back to his face with shock and hope. “Nero…?”

 

“Surprise,” he repeated, squeezing her fingers with gentle assurance and a grin on his face. “And look, i even have a new party trick.” With barely a thought, the clawed wingtips materialized on his shoulders, the glow of the feathered limbs behind him drawing Kyrie’s attention up. They spread out to their full width, illuminating their corner with soft light. “Now i might actually stand a chance when the boys gang up on me, right?”

“Nero, this is….but how?”

“Not entirely sure myself,” he admitted, one winghand curling over his shoulder to brush against her soft check, “but i’m pretty sure it has to do with my family. It’s still hard to believe that i have a family, but it’s the only reason i can come up with.” The other wing looped around under his arm to gently grasp Kyrie’s waist and pull her back-gently!-to rest against his chest once more.

“So, is Dante really your--”

“Apparently he’s my uncle, which is a bit of a relief to know that i’m not directly related that that weirdo. Said he ‘had a suspicion’ when he first met me, but wasn’t sure until I had the Yamato, which belonged to his brother...my father, apparently.”

“Your father…” Kyrie trailed off, grabbing both of his hands in hers. “Where is he now? Where’s Dante?”

Nero shook his head, looking down at their joined hands, “Apparently they went to cut off the main roots of that thing that sprung up in Red Grave City, but no clue when they’ll be back.”

Kyrie hummed softly, the way she did when she was trying to tackle a stubborn clothing stain or a particularly tricky vocal line. “Well, you’ll have to introduce me once they do,” she stated assuredly, squeezing his hands to show her seriousness.

“I would maybe think that over,” Lady announced as she brought the first of her personal armory in from the garage. “Pardon the intrusion, but I’ve got a couple of commissions with Nico, and I’d rather not walk around unarmed, since someone,” at this Lady leveled a glare in the direction of Nico’s departure, “decided to loan my weapon to a crazy half-demon who is apparently stuck on the wrong side of a portal to the underworld. Either way,” her focus returned to Kyrie, “Vergil never had the best opinions of humans. Better make sure that Dante smacked all of the stupid out of him first.”

“Hey, if anyone smacked the stupid out, it was me, okay?!” Nero responded as he physically lifted Kyrie, using his wings, as his hands were still trapped in hers, and the warmth of her seeping into his right hand for the first time in years was too sweet to relinquish. The ethereal wings, which could puncture demonic flesh so easily, were controlled as he maneuvered the songstress out of the way of Trish, who walking in with more tools and demon parts, not a trace of concern or disgust on her face despite the load she bared. “Even the old man said I nearly killed him with a bitch-slap.”

Nice returned with her arms unburdened but went straight back to the garage, “Kyrie, didn’t have much of a chance to chat with either of them, but let’s just say from all of the rumors ‘bout Dante, if his brother is anything like him, he can probably get a bit rough, even on a good day.”

Kyrie just smiled, and Nero could have sworn he heard angels singing. “If I can handle Nero, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Besides, family is family, right?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

The pounding on the front door to the shop was the only warning before the doors of Devil May Cry burst open to show the dark street beyond, a street light flickering overhead. “Someone order me a pizza and pass me a beer. I fucking deserve it this time.” Messy silver hair proceeded the long red coat on Dante as he dragged his feet into his shop. “I seriously need to stay away from portals to the underworld; they’re hell on my wardrobe and my health.”

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Nero drawled from a sofa, Blue Rose disassembled in front of him with a bottle of gun oil on hand. “Took you long enough, old man.” 

Kyrie, at his side with a sewing needle and one of the orphans’ shirt, stood up immediately. Nero quickly rose to stand beside her, a gentle arm around her waist. “Dante! You’re back!” As if summoned by her voice, the other residents of the store poked their heads in before smiling at the derelict shop owner.

“Nice to see you too, Kyrie. And shut it, kid,” Dante huffed as he lumbered further into the warm lights of the store. “If you want to talk about being dragged back, look no further than Vergil. He was surprisingly stubborn about leaving, but I made him change his mind.”

Lady sauntered in from the armory, a hand gun resting loosely in her grip, but ready to be brought to bear in an instant. “Speaking of which, where is your brother? I hope you didn’t leave him behind again. It was bad enough dealing with you the first time around.”

“What? No, I didn't leave him behind again. He’s right here--” Dante looked behind him to the empty doorway and growled before stomping back out of it. “Vergil, stop being a little bitch and get your ass in here!”

“Any why should I?” A formless voice said from beyond the door, long-suffering and petulant. 

“I told you before, you already missed out on the kid’s life for this long, I’m not letting you be a deadbeat dad any more. C’mon, you grumpy bastard.” Dante reached out and physically dragged his brother into the shop, the elder twin not contributing to their forward motion at all. “See, told you!” Dante crowed to Lady. “Now where’s my beer?”

“As well mannered as Mother taught,” Vergil commented, his eyes scanning over the shop’s occupants. Blue eyes froze on Trish for a moment before narrowing. “I’m glad you explained that this devil is made to resemble her, but it is still...unsettling to see.”

Trish tossed her hair over one shoulder as she approached Dante with his requested beer. “Suck it up, big boy. I may look like her, but you’re never catch me acting like her. The closest you’ll get there is Kyrie, and i think you’re a bit too big to be fostered at this point.”

Vergil’s eyes slid over the human, and Nero instinctively moved the woman behind him, Blue Rose already reassembled in his grip. “Hmph. I don’t know what it is with the men of our line and human women. They always seem to lead to ruin.”

“Hey, you watch your mouth,” Nero snapped, despite Kyrie’s calming hand on his back. “Kyrie has been there for me way longer than you, so don’t expect me to take your side in anything at this point.”

“Yeah, Verg, you should really be thanking Kyrie if anything,” Dante said, after draining half of his beer in a single pull and settling on the sofa near the couple. “From what I understand, she’s the reason you’re even here right now.”

“What?” Both father and son uttered, immediately glaring at the other before turning their gaze back to the remaining member of Sparda’s kin.

“Well, that’s how I figure. Hate to bring up bad memories, but Verge, how did you find the Yamato before you split yourself?”

The eldest son of Sparda raised a brow. “Surely you know the demonic signature of our father’s swords, after having carried them for so long? I simply did the same and followed the Yamato’s, although it was distorted when I first found it.”

“Yeah, probably because it was in my arm, you jackass,” Nero growled, despite Kyrie laying a calming hand on his neck.”

“Yes, another strange occurrence there. How a demonic limb and sword became attached to a mostly human body without the entire host collapsing under the power…”

“I think it’s not nearly as much of an issue when there’s already demon blood involved, but to get back to my point. Nero, you said you originally saw the Yamato broken under Fortuna Castle, right?” Dante questions before taking a long pull from the beer bottle.

“Yeah,” Nero responded. “Agnus said that he was trying to fix it, but it was in pieces. Then he stabbed me and i thought I was dead…”

Kyrie wrapped her arms around Nero from behind, her hand tangling in his necklace again acting as an anchor. “And you told me that you wanted to protect me, and then the sword was reformed, right?”

“Yeah.” He turned around to return her embrace, her head cradled under his chin. “I remember thinking I was willing to become a demon to keep you safe, and I heard a voice talking about power. The next thing i knew, it was in my hand and Agnus had fled.”

“And there you have it,” Dante finished with a flourish of his beer bottle, not a drop spilling anywhere except his mouth. “As far as I can tell, the Yamato must have been broken while you were stuck the underworld--”

“Probably after Mallet Island,” Trish interjected as she walked back towards the kitchen, looking for something unknown.

“Probably,” Danted replied. “No clue how it made it back to this plane, maybe when they were experimenting with the Hellgates--” Nico then interjected, heading towards the garage and the piles of research that had been left behind by the Order of the Sword, just waiting in the van to be rediscovered. “I’ll check my father’s notes,” “--either way, it was probably trying to find you or some trace of your demonic energy,

“I figure that the Yamato must have sensed Nero’s connection to you and responded accordingly. After all, Dad was the one who wanted to help protect humanity first, so why wouldn’t the swords he made do the same?”

“So then since Nero wanted to protect Kyrie, the Yamato reacted to the traces of demonic power in him, restoring its power and form, which Vergil was then able to follow and find Nero?” Lady questioned, her gun finally in a more relaxed grip finally.

“Which allowed Vergil to break his dying body into V and Urizen, and then recombine back into a stable form,” Trish finished, opening a beer of her own. “I’m always amazed that there’s a brain under all of that fluff,” she stated as she sat next to Dante, sliding fingers up his scalp. 

He immediately lifted his arm, and she naturally settled against his side. “Aww, thanks Trish. Really appreciate the support.”

Vergil squinted at his brother, just short of a glare, before his gaze returned to his son, still embracing the girl. “So, my returned existence is thanks to want of a woman.”

“Better step off,” Nero growled, finally pulling away from Kyrie and glaring at his father. “Kyrie and her family have done more for me over 20 years than you ever did, and even her brother as the General of the Order of the Sword didn’t try to take my arm off, which is more than I can say for you.”

“Nero,” Kyrie soothed, before pulling away from his arms and walking to Vergil with her head held high, with the confidence usually reserved for her operatic performances. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Do you prefer Vergil, or should I refer to you with a different name?”

Vergil stared at the woman, trying to find something in her gaze for long moments before responding, “Vergil is acceptable.”

Kyrie grinned. “Nice to meet you, Vergil. I’m glad that Nero finally has a family to call his own. For the longest time it was just my brother and myself, and i could tell he was lonely.”

“Kyrie... “ Nero could barely think of a response to the bravery his girlfriend was exhibiting. Dante and Trish seemed to be exchanging bets in low voices, but they were also entranced by the girl’s strength.

“And it was pretty bad when he hurt his arm trying to protect me, but that led to helping you, so i suppose it was a good thing. Even if he tried to hide it from me for so long,” Kyrie chided as she leveled a frown at her boyfriend, who could only glance down and rub at his nose in embarrassment. “So, what i’m trying to say it, welcome home.” Kyrie finished warmly, holding out a hand for Vergil to shake. 

Vergil stared for a while, his gaze flickering from the open hand the the welcoming expression on the woman’s face, her smile never diminishing. Finally, he turned his gaze to his brother. “Perhaps you’re right about something for once in your life, brother.” He turned back Kyrie and held out his own hand, but did not bridge the final inches. “Thank you for the welcome.

Kyrie smiled brighter and took his hand her in own. “Do you want to see Nero when he was just starting out as a Holy Knight? I still have photos from his induction ceremony.”

“Kyrie!” Nero yelped, embarrassment clear on his face and in his voice. “Why do you still have those?!”

Vergil smirked as he gently returned the grip she had on his hand before pulling away and walking towards his brother’s free side. “That sounds like a fine idea, Miss Kyrie. Please show me.”

“I think i’m beginning to reconsider my thoughts on family,” Nero said as he dragged a palm over his face. “The other knights always said having family was embarrassing, but I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

“Oh, I might be able to help level the situation a bit,” Lady offered, sliding her gun back into a thigh holster. “After all, I had front row seats to these two idiots going at each other the first time ‘round.”

Vergil was busy taking in the photo album that Kyrie had pulled from her sewing bag. “Nero, your hairstyle was atrocious-”

“Oi, the kid had hair like i used to, so obviously he was stylish!”

“-but at least you had a better sense of color than your uncle at that age.” 

“Hey!”

“Dante, I remember when you were that age. You didn’t even wear a shirt,” Lady chided, grabbing a beer for herself before looking at the photos herself. “And when we met, you tried to pull off one of Nero’s Punchline moves with Kalina Ann.”

Dante groaned as the youngest devil hunter turned to him with a savage grin. “Oh, so it’s a free for all on the embarrassing shit, huh? Vergil, did Dante tell you about how he met me?”

“No, my brother failed to share that event. Care to share?”

“I managed to kick him in the face with both feet like something out of a wrestling game. It was awesome.”


End file.
